


Watery blues

by astralChilton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode 3:14, Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Gotham season 3 winter finale, Hey Ed maybe don't shoot people and then push them into the freezing river, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Tags Are Hard, The Penquin, The Riddler - Freeform, The scene where Ed shot Oswald, gun - Freeform, pew pew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralChilton/pseuds/astralChilton
Summary: You know that scene where Ed shot Oswald and pushed him into the river? Yeah, let's go an adventure and revisit that moment.





	Watery blues

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta reader so apologies if there are any mistakes. I will do my best to edit and correct any mistakes that I can catch

Standing at the edge of a platform right above the river, Oswald spoke "Ed, I love you. I know you believe that now." He paused for a moment, hearing the trembling in his voice made a piece of himself break. "So you need to listen to me," he sniffled and took a breathe. He hated this. Edward was looking at Oswald with cold, dead eyes and a gun pointed directly at his chest. "when I tell you by doing this, it will change you."

  
Ed spoke and his tone was harsh and hateful. Another piece broke. "I've killed before Oswald." The way he said Oswald's name with such malice and hatred was painful for the man to hear.

  
Ed wasn't understanding the weight of Oswald's words. "Not like this. This won't be a crime of passion or self-preservation. This will be the cold blooded murder of someone you love." He didn't need to look to see that Ed still had his gun pointed at him. He was going to shoot the man. This would be his death.

  
"I don't love you." Each word was coated in poison meant for Oswald.

  
Another piece broke.

  
Oswald reached my hands out for Ed, tears filling my eyes. There was no doubt that he had a pitiful look on his face. Edward chose to ignore that and slapped the shorter man's hands away hard. It hurt so much, physically and emotionally.

  
He re-positioned his grip on the gun and the tears were coming harder. Oswald was getting slightly angry. He had tried to be quiet but now he was pleading loudly.  
"You need me Edward Nygma." He paused to see his reaction, nothing. Just a stone cold demeanor. "just as I need you. You cannot have one without the other!" He could hear the desperation in his own voice. Edward kept re-positioning his grip on the gun. He glanced down at it and could feel another piece break.

  
Edward still had that mean spirited tone in his voice "You killed Isabella."

  
"The point is-" he cut Oswald off. Another piece broke and he could feel his face betraying him more and more as Edward started yelling. "That is the point! You can't talk your way out of this Oswald. I have wanted you to suffer as I have suffered. You killed her so you die." Oswald could feel the anger boiling inside himself again. There were little red spots in his vision.

  
"When i met you," he took a breathe before continuing "you were a nervous, jittery loser." He spat out the word loser. He was at his breaking point. "You were nothing! I created Edward Nygma and I am the only one in the world who truly sees you as you are." The anger started to turn into desperation and heartbreak as he continued after pausing for a moment. "Who you can still become." The two men looked at each other and the taller one looked lost for words for the first time in the last few minutes. Oswald could tell his words struck something in him. Or maybe it was just making him more angry, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was desperate and wanted him to see the true feelings which the man was in the process of laying out for sale for him.

  
The tears came on hard and strong, Oswald could hear the trembling in his own voice. "You can't do this." Edward looked down at his gun and Oswald took a breathe and started trying to raise his voice to get his attention, "Ed! Are you listening to me?!" He wasn't looking at the man. He muttered a "I'm listening." and the last piece of the shorter man that had not broke finally broke.

  
Oswald voice was barely above a loud whisper, he could hear the sad state his voice was in and knew his face wasn't in any better condition. He couldn't see anything, the tears had completely clouded his vision and he could feel them streaming down his face and each one that hit his cheek stung like poison. He took a raspy breathe, "Say something."

  
He could hear Edward taking a deep, heavy breathe. "I loved her Oswald and you killed her." Oswald could hear how mad he was at him.

  
Oswald felt it before he heard it. The bullet dug into the man's lower chest and he looked down and pushed his hand against the bullet wound and then looked back at him. He couldn't see a thing but he knew Edward still had that ugly look of hate displayed for all to see. The man grabbed the front of the dress shirt Oswald was wearing and pulled him closer to him and bared his teeth at him and then pushed him into the river that was directly behind the two. Oswald hit the water and everything went black.


End file.
